Guess I Need to Get My A-Game On
by rebelrsr
Summary: Maggie shows Alex what she's been missing all her life


Maggie wasn't used to working in these conditions. First, the apartment was quiet. Too quiet. No music. No low-volume movie. And then there wasn't enough light. There wasn't even a single candleflame or sliver of illumination under the bathroom door.

Moonlight covered both of them in a pale silver wash. Enough to see the long, lean lines of Alex's limbs. The dark shadows of her eyes. Reaching out, Maggie found Alex's hand. Pressed a soft kiss in the palm.

Sex wasn't normally soft. It hadn't truly been about seduction. Maggie used it to scratch an itch. To enjoy a moment of human (or alien) contact.

Alex, though, challenged everything Maggie knew about sex. Alex pushed Maggie to be different. To step outside of her comfort zone.

Observing Alex closely, Maggie replaced her lips with her tongue. She dragged the tip along Alex's Life Line before flattening it out to slide up and down each finger. One by one, Maggie drew those slender fingers into her mouth. Sucking. Bobbing up and down.

She couldn't see Alex's expression, but she rode the responsive bucking of her hips. Maggie catalogued the reaction. She'd come back for more later. With infinite patience, she nipped Alex's wrist.

"Mags…Maggie?" Maggie raised her head, hearing the question, the hesitation, despite the rough rumble of Alex's voice.

"Shhh, babe." Moving off Alex, Maggie leaned on her side. "What's wrong?"

Silence, broken only by Alex's rapid breathing. "I don't…what…what do you want me to do?"

One day, Maggie would track down every one of Alex's former lovers and castrate them all. "Do?" She cupped Alex's chin, thumb rubbing over soft lips. "I want you to enjoy what we're doing. I want you to _feel_, Alex." Maggie nipped the forefinger she'd so recently sucked. Heard Alex gasp.

"This isn't a competition. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want or don't enjoy." Alex was too stiff. She still didn't understand. "You can't be bad at this, babe. You can't fail." Failing scared the crap out of Alex.

She went back to Alex's arm. Nip. Lick. Nip. From wrist to shoulder. "God, these arms." Maggie fantasized about putting Alex in a tight, sleeveless T. Or a tank top. The comment earned a huff – and a flex. "Like that. Hot as hell, babe."

Maggie marked Alex in a broad sweep of love bites. The largest over the pulse pounding in Alex's neck. "Never thought I'd hook up with a Fed, even a fake one. Swaggering all over my crime scene." Down the other arm until she could take the rest of Alex's fingers in her mouth.

The slow pace had an impact. Alex was moving beneath Maggie. "Cocky bitch. That's what you are." Watching for any return of uncertainty, she straddled Alex. Ran her fingers over hardened nipples before bending to nuzzle the soft underside of each breast.

She smiled in satisfaction when a hand wound sloppily in her hair. "Like that, babe?" Maggie repeated her actions. "You're being so good. Letting me touch and taste you like this. Love getting to know your hot spots. Knowing what you like. How to make you want more."

Alex pulled, hand tightening. Maggie let Alex draw her up. "I've never wanted more. I've never _felt_ anything."

"You do now." It wasn't only a surety in her skill. Maggie felt the restless jump and twitch in Alex's hips. Saw the tight pucker of Alex's nipples. Traced the dark shadow of a flush from forehead to chest. "It's OK to feel. To want." Maggie grinned. "It's even OK to have fun, babe."

"Fun." Alex's voice was choked. Moonlight glinted in the trail of moisture streaking her face.

Maggie surged upward, gathering Alex into her arms. "You're killing me, Danvers. All I want to do is hold you, touch you, show you how good sex can be. I'd rather shoot myself with your damned alien gun than hurt you." The kiss started soft until Alex whimpered. The sound slammed into Maggie and tore away some of her control.

Lips and teeth crashed together. Maggie tasted blood, and her lip stung. It was worth it to feel Alex become an active participant. Nails raked over Maggie's shoulders and back.

"Think you got what it takes, Danvers?"

Alex's grin was a thing of beauty. "Next time, Sawyer. You know it. Show me what you've got first." She grew shy again.

Throat suddenly tight, Maggie fought a wild impulse to tell Alex she loved her. Instead, she got back to work. "Sounds like a challenge. Guess I need to get my A-Game on." Unable to say the words, Maggie did the next best thing. She branded Alex with more signs of their time together.

Agent Danvers would need a turtleneck under that DEO polo. If she didn't, anyone seeing those bruises would know, without a doubt, that Alex had been well loved.

"Jesus!" One of Alex's hands shot up and gripped a slat in the headboard.

Oh, yeah. Maggie eyed the way it lengthened Alex's lean frame and put her abs on display. She slid backward, making it easier to lick each of the ridges. Each touch made the muscles jump and Alex tremble. "You are incredible." Words failed. Maggie would have to make do with action.

She couldn't wait anymore. Maggie needed to see Alex come apart. Now. When Alex was lost in Maggie's touch and her own _want_. Never lifting her mouth from smooth, sweat-salty skin, Maggie positioned herself between Alex's thighs.

"Danvers," Maggie said. She pressed her chin over Alex's pubic bone and gazed up the long expanse of Alex's body. "Hey!"

Dazed brown eyes finally met Maggie's stare. "Maggie?"

Maggie wanted to do a victory dance. She'd done that. She'd unraveled the always-in-control Alex Danvers. Instead, she placed both hand on Alex's thighs. "You good with this?"

"With?" Then those beautiful eyes widened. "Oh! Oh…yeah." Maggie rode out the rise and sway of the hips beneath her chin and torso. "Good."

Grinning in delight, Maggie murmured, "Glad to hear it." Then her mouth was too busy for talking. She didn't dive right in. Alex had had too many shitty sexual partners for Maggie to skip steps. Tossing one of Alex's legs over a shoulder, Maggie separated Alex's outer folds.

Her tongue traced a path along the neatly trimmed patch of hair and fanned out all the way to the crease where hip met thigh. The muscles there were strung tight. Perfect. She reversed path, tasting each inch of flesh. Reveling in Alex's breathy moans.

"Don't hold back, babe," Maggie said. "I love the way you sound. Love knowing you're enjoying this."

Using her thumbs, Maggie spread Alex open. She tasted the arousal coating each fold. Pulled Alex's labia into her mouth and sucked gently. Through it all, Maggie watched Alex. Watched the way her head dropped back against the pillows and her chest heaved with each breath.

The leg resting on Maggie's back bent. Tried to force her in closer. The other rose until Alex's foot pressed flat against the sheets as Alex sought more.

Maggie answered the silent plea. Her tongue circled Alex's clit once. Twice. Never actually touching. "Maaaa-gie!" She'd get there soon enough. In her own time. But Maggie couldn't hold out against restless hips and the broken sound of Alex begging. "Please. Fuck, Mags! Right…Right there!"

The flat of her tongue rasped directly over Alex's clit, and she was rewarded with a wordless cry. She did it again as she brushed a finger through Alex's soaked folds and over the opening to her cunt.

A subtle stiffening in the body beneath her, the thighs bracketing her head… Maggie removed her fingers. Felt Alex relax. Slipping her arms beneath Alex's legs, gripping those muscled thighs for better purchase, Maggie replaced that questing finger with her tongue. Slid it gently inside Alex's cunt. In and out. Then a long, slow trail through soaked labia to Alex's swollen clit. She pushed aside the hood and let her tongue play.

Maggie listened to each gasp and moan. Followed Alex's writhing hips and non-verbal directions. Alex's clit was the Bullseye. Every time Maggie surrounded it with her lips. Sucked. Laved. Alex grew more frantic. Until her entire body went stiff and still.

Ready.

Maggie let Alex hang at that point for a heartbeat before shoving her over the edge with a final swipe of her tongue directly across Alex's clit. She held on, never letting up, driving Alex through each successive wave and aftershock.

Alex finally sank into the mattress. Breath harsh and loud in the room. Lifting her head, Maggie wiped her face on the sheets before crawling toward the headboard. One of Alex's arms lifted. Wrapped around Maggie. Yanked her into full-body contact. "I can't feel m'legs an'more."

"I just fucked your brains out, Danvers, and you're planning to run a marathon? I'll have to try harder next time."

Alex got both arms around Maggie. Held her flush against hot, sweat-slicked skin. "Not…not running anywhere." Her smile was lopsided. Her eyes filled with an emotion Maggie couldn't. Wouldn't name yet. "Got to teach me how to do that for you first."

"It takes time to reach my level of awesome." Maggie's voice squeaked as feelings welled unexpectedly.

Fingers brushed her cheek. Rested there. "I'm a genius, Sawyer. I learn fast. But we've got all the time you think I need."


End file.
